The present invention relates to a post-processing apparatus for collating and collecting sheets carried out of an image formation apparatus to perform binding processing, and more particularly, to improvements in a manual binding processing mechanism capable of performing binding processing on sheets manually set by a user from the outside.
Generally, this kind of apparatus is known as a finish apparatus that is connected to a sheet discharge outlet of an image formation apparatus and that collates and collects image-formed sheets to perform binding processing. Then, it is also known that a part of the exterior casing is provided with a manual binding mechanism that performs binding processing on a bunch of sheets manually set from the outside.
For example, in Patent Document 1, an apparatus is provided with a first binding processing section and a second binding processing section, in a first post-processing processing section is disposed a mechanism that collects sheets fed from an image formation apparatus to perform binding processing, and in the second binding processing section is disposed a manual binding mechanism that performs binding processing on a bunch of sheets inserted from the outside. In a binding processing mechanism in the Document, an independent binding apparatus is disposed in each of the first post-processing section and the second binding processing section.
Similarly, Patent Document 2 discloses an apparatus provided with first and second binding processing apparatuses. In the apparatus of the Document, a first post-processing section and a second folding processing section are disposed in adjacent positions, and a common binding processing apparatus is configured to shift to positions between both of the binding positions. By thus configuring, it is not necessary that a binding processing apparatus is incorporated into each of the first and second binding processing sections, and it is possible to achieve miniaturization and simplification of the apparatus.